


Gli Hijirikawa con orecchie e code da gatti

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, cat fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Masato Hijirikawa era nato in una famiglia di gatti umanoidi, un clan tradizionalista e dalle regole ferree, anche se la cosa non poteva emergere nella realtà, altrimenti avrebbe potuto nuocere all'immagine dell'azienda.
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Gli Hijirikawa con orecchie e code da gatti

**Author's Note:**

> Settima settimana, m4  
> Warning: Cat!fic  
> Parole: 266

Masato Hijirikawa era nato in una famiglia di gatti umanoidi, un clan tradizionalista e dalle regole ferree, anche se la cosa non poteva emergere nella realtà, altrimenti avrebbe potuto nuocere all'immagine dell'azienda.  
Solo in età adulta avrebbe potuto usufruire di una pozione speciale per nascondere la coda e le orecchie, come faceva suo padre, ma siccome essa non era illimitata, c'era la regola che fosse permessa solo agli adulti con l'esperienza necessaria a sapere quando e come utilizzarla.  
Masato indossava spesso un berretto di lana nei mesi freddi, mentre in estate c'erano i cappelli di paglia. La coda era più semplice da celare.  
Fortunatamente ci pensava sua sorella a metterlo di buonumore, la sua sorellina Mai. La bambina aveva delle soffici orecchie bianche e a Masato capitava di sfiorarle mentre le pettinata i capelli blu, generando una sua risata pura e cristallina. Diversamente le sue erano blu col pelo azzurrino dentro i lobi. Anche le code erano differenti, lui nera e lei sempre bianca.  
A casa non dovevano preoccuparsi di coprire le parti feline del corpo, fuori ovviamente sì, ma alla piccola non dispiaceva e non si chiedeva nemmeno perché: lo accettava e basta.  
Giocavano molto, oppure lei lo disegnava mentre lui ricamava fazzoletti con coniglietti adorabili, oppure si sedeva sopra lo sgabello del pianoforte a coda per suonarle dolci melodie.  
Fu triste dirle arrivederci, salutarla e pensare di non rivederla per molto tempo, quando lui decise di iscriversi alla Saotome Accademy e prendere così in mano, liberamente, la sua vita. Se poi qualcuno lo avesse scoperto, pazienza: non voleva più essere prigioniero della mentalità paterna.


End file.
